Tampa
]] The Tampa is a two-door compact featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and seen only in one cutscene in The Lost and Damned. GTA San Andreas The Tampa is one of the gang cars used by the Da Nang Boys, a gang based in San Fierro, together with the Buccaneer and the Manana. It can be found parked at the used car lot in Jefferson, Los Santos, and also can be found driving in the Easter Basin and Garver Bridge region in San Fierro. It has no rims, and multiple paint colors on different panels of the car, indicating it was put together with spare parts from a junkyard. Even though the car can be upgraded to an excellent state at a mod shop, it will always have crooked license plates. It resembles a 1965-1969 Chevrolet Corvair, except it isn't rear-engined and it has a grille. It also appears to be over-scaled and in comparison to some under-scaled cars, as it looks much larger than a compact. Modifications In TransFender: *Color *Hood Scoop (two varieties) *Hood Vents (two varieties) *Exhaust (three varieties) *Spoiler (three varieties) *Side Skirt *Nitro (three varieties) *Wheels (ten varieties) *Bass Boost *Hydraulics Trivia *In the mission Nines and AKs, the player goes to do some target practice, and has to eventually shoot at a Tampa's gas tank using a pistol, making it explode, and passing the mission. It has a unique numberplate reading "FELTCH". *During the mission Yay Ka-Boom-Boom the player has to destroy the Loco Syndicate's yay factory in Doherty with a rigged Tampa. The rigged Tampa has a unique numberplate reading "TIMEBOMB". Another modded Tampa is used in the mission Puncture Wounds. The Tampa is modded with stinger traps to burst the tires of the vehicle needed in the mission. Although, if the Tampa is saved in a garage, it will not have the ability to drop stingers. The Lost and Damned In The Lost and Damned, the Tampa appears in the opening cutscene in front of the Pay N' Spray. It is also featured in the BradyGames Strategy Guide for the episode. There was speculation by fans that the vehicle was available to drive outside of the cutscene, and the claims were backed up by lines in the game code which specify the handling and animations of the car. However, an email sent by Rockstar indicated that the car was not actually drivable in the game. GTAForums.com -> Has anyone seen a tampa The front of the Tampa resembles late '60s to mid '70s Chrysler A platform compact cars such as the Plymouth Valiant; the stripe across the back is similar to that of the bumble-bee stripes on Dodge vehicles; the roof and long sides seem off another car though, somewhat like a '68-72 Chevrolet Nova. Gallery Image:BettergtaTampapicture00.jpg|The Lost and Damned's Tampa in the BradyGames Guide. Image:Tampa_lad.jpg|A Tampa featured in the Lost and Damned in the opening cutscene. Image:Tampa_lad_enhanced.jpg|An enhanced version of the previous image. References Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned